1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiuser network communications and more specifically to a multilingual collaborative network gaming system.
2. Introduction
Currently, multiple users can interact over a network such as the internet and each participates in the same virtual environment such as an internet game. Such an environment may involve multiple users at client devices, each communicating over a network with a central server in which commands are received from each client, and data is transmitted from the server to each individual client device such that each user is participating in a similar game simultaneously. Often, each user may be from different geographic areas or come from different cultures. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved virtual environment which may accommodate users having different backgrounds and different geographic locations.